Only one is a wanderer
by bonnyblew
Summary: An AkisexYukiteru fanfic, basically. I don't exactly like this story, but I do at the same time...? And I really wanted to post it. Hope you enjoy, reviews please, I'm such a reviews-whore nowadays, forget about it, do whatever you want! A detective-styled tale.


((Heyo, I really wanted to post a fanfic about Mirai Nikki, or Akise-kun to be more specific, and this popped up in my mind, and I really liked the idea. But I want you to tell me just what you think in a review or something! It would mean the world to me. Yes, it's an AkisexYukiteru story, but kind of one-sided, I just find his love for him too cute. Ihonestlythinkthissucksballsbutohwell if you would kindly convince me otherwise... ;w; Hope you enjoy!))

* * *

Pink coloured and long hair was stuck in a single bun on the back of her head, and long locks of the same odd colour hung charmingly on the sides of her doll-like face. One could say Mrs. Amano was hot, a crimson tight dress turning her curves conspicuous to any fool's eyes. But if anything, it only screamed 'DANGER' to the private detective as they exchanged looks inside his office, this woman was no good and the man didn't need much proof that the bright smile she was wearing could be lethal.

- Aru Akise. I have a job for you.

- Misses Yuno Amano. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable. How is Mr. Amano? - he poured himself some coffee, his eyes never leaving her every movement as the woman stood against the frame of the door, behind her nothing but the cloudy night sky and the city's street lights.

- Actually he is the job, my beloved Yukki has been acting strange, and I want to discover why. I need you to follow his every step for two days and report to me what is wrong - she kept still in her spot ignoring the offer to sit.

- Alright - Akise voiced after a few moments of pondering - I just can't help but wonder, why do you need my help for that? The word out there is that you keep him under a tight leash - her friendly face fell stern as if she just tasted something bitter.

- I could go to another professional.

- I'm sure you could, but the question remains.

- I know you're the only one capable of doing this - the Mrs. finally allowed herself into the room, and slammed the palm of her hands on his desk - So do it.

And that's how Akise got entangled in his current situation, having to follow the everyday routine of a simple brunette that happened to be quite the handsome man. No, erase that, Yukiteru Amano was downright cute. But if anything, following him was quite boring because nothing exciting happened at all, not even as much as tripping over a rock. Shopping for food, going for a walk by himself and carefully staring at the world around him, shopping again, calling Mrs. Amano to know how the work was doing, after all she was a big executive. Watching Amano's eyes and smile as he encountered a stray cat and stopped to feed it, though, was unbelievably endearing. How could another human being be so charming was beyond him. Akise felt a sharp jealousy towards the cat, that ate whatever the man gave him promptly, then rubbed himself on his legs and left elegantly.

The day ended at an open field, where Yukiteru stood alone looking up at the sky partially covered by the clouds. The weather these days was depressive, Aru couldn't say he disliked it himself, but Yukiteru seemed pretty down that the stars weren't completely visible. By then, the detective received a call from his employer.

- Tell me everything.

- Hello to you too, well I have a shopping list in my notes, do I start by the carrots or...?

- Don't throw me your stupid irony, so you have nothing?

- A fly's day was more productive, Yuno Amano.

- It's "Misses" for the likes of you. And I'll be hiring you for the rest of the week then.

- ...Well, Misses Yuno Amano, it feels like you WANT me to find something.

- I don't play around, there is something stinking in the air, and if you don't find it, I'm not paying you. Good night - and she hang up. He stood there motionless feeling like a dummy.

It had been three days since he got the job, and by now all he had written down on his cellphone was how cute Yukiteru was and shopping lists, noticing slightly that the cute remarks could form a decent poem. Seriously, 'Yukki' was your regular housewife, without the hobbies such as literature club, perhaps his only relevant hobby was watching people around him and feeding that same stray cat. Besides the everyday visit to that field, last night the sky was clear and Akise admired longingly the bright smile on Amano's features. So he made sure to write down that the other really did enjoy stars.

- Hello Aru Akise - he jumped a bit as he was writing the previous entry, looking up to notice Mr. Amano staring at him with a little smile and maybe a bit of a blush. But from his notes, Yukiteru blushed easily. Anyways, what a hell of a job Akise was doing if he could be found that easily, he had to watch out next time.

- Why, hello to you, Yukiteru Amano - he answered with a polite bow, looking around the little shop they were in, only to see a shadow disappearing from sight. Who was that? His eyes got lost in the direction the shadow went to and Amano turned to look around.

- Something wrong? - his bright blue orbs looked back at the albino that shook the odd feeling off for the sake of Yukiteru.

- No, just... Thinking of something. So how are you doing? - he closed his phone and buried his hands in his jacket's pockets.

- Fine, I'm doing fine, just maybe a little lonely.

- Oh don't you say - now that he stopped to think about it, Yukiteru did spend the whole day by himself - Why don't you go out with your friends? - the blush was back on Amano's face.

- You are my friend, Akise. You're all just so busy... I don't want to disturb, I'm actually very glad we got to meet now.

- I... I am too - it was hard fighting back the blush, but Aru was an expert already.

- So, what case are you working on now? - an excited glint added to his deep azure eyes, and Akise nearly got his phone off to add another cute note.

- Just, well, it's confidential for now.

- Aww... At least can you promise we'll go out some of these days?

- We will, most certainly.

- Great! Hmm I gotta go now, buy stuff for the house... Oh and by the way, Yuno asked about you the other day! I-I'm glad to know you two are getting along, see you! - without warning, he hugged Akise and left to the cashier. His red eyes followed the figure walking about then out of the place, when he then allowed himself to fall down and cover his cherry-red face. So beautiful... But he turned to his usual pale when his thoughts went back to the shadow. And then to the "Yuno asked about you" comment. Could it be related? Maybe she didn't trust him at all and was now following him as he followed her husband? Not that Akise could blame her.

It was close to the end of the week, and the detective saw no point in talking to Yuno Amano about his encounter with Mister Amano for now, since he highly suspected she was spying on him anywho. Yukiteru's life kept at the same ease, only that it had been a day since he traded going to the field for the docks not very far from the same field. He would just stare at the stars from there, often looking at the reflect of them on the water. It was all good, cute, and peaceful, until some turbulence was visible inbetween the waves hitting the dock Mr. Amano was standing on just a second ago. ... It took Akise a few seconds to strip from his jacket and jump after the brunette, desperately reaching for the other's body sinking deeper and deeper. His mind decided to block questions and confusion for the time being, because it would just get in the way of saving Yukiteru.

He took a deep breath as he reached shore once again and threw the not-so-heavy body on safe ground, following suit and laying there next to Amano, trying to regain composure and breath. Aru was dripping wet and his bright white skin was sparkling in the moonlight underneath his now soaked equally white dress shirt, one of his arms over his forehead and the other trying to grasp Yukiteru's wrist to check if he was breathing. Not able to be sure, Akise sat up and straddled Amano's waist, going through CPR and trembling slightly at the mouth-to-mouth, trying to focus on sending air in.

- Wake up, Yukiteru, now! - and finally the other man coughed and shivered beneath Akise, spitting water now and then, oh the relief. He wanted to kiss him.

- Hah... Agh... Akise-...Kun? - Yukiteru shifted a little, and then the detective got off him to help him get his breathing even.

- Calm down now, just breathe - he asked calmly, actually fighting against the will to pull him by his dark hair and ask what the fuck was that.

- I'm... I'm... - finally he sat up too, both trying to calm their cold bodies, Amano crawled closer - What are you doing... here...?

- Saving you, how about that?! Can't freaking believe you! - the albino tried yelling, but his voice was weak.

- I'm sorry... I just...

- You just what?

- I... - and he went silent, Yukiteru simply hugged his knees and turned away from Aru. His mind now thinking throughly, questioning the act at that moment wouldn't do much, so Akise helped them up and took him to his home.

They both got a change of clothes and were now sitting in his living room, next to a fireplace, in silence. The only times he spoke up was to thank Akise for the clothes and ride. Someone had to say something or he would go crazy Aru thought, a green duvet hanging around Amano's body, and he could faintly hear his cellphone ringing somewhere. Too bad it didn't get wet, it was probably Mrs. Amano.

- So... You felt like going for a dive - breaking the silence for a change, they both let the words sink in.

- I'm I'm sorry for involving you, Mister Akise - his own response was a frown, they never went through formalities like those normally. Though it wasn't a normal circumstance too. Also Yukiteru's face was more red than usual, and he was playing with his fingers.

- Do you have something to say to me, Yukiteru-kun?

- Wh-what? What could I possibly...

- I think you knew I was following you, didn't you? - his blue eyes went wide, Aru chuckled, he could read him like a book.

- Following me?

- Yes. What were you trying to tell me with that kind of action though? - he pondered honestly, no idea why the other would try drowning like that.

- I... I didn't mean to involve you! - he was shouting now - But... I can't stand Yuno anymore! I... She hired a private detective to follow me! I heard about it over the phone, and... What if... She found out... If it wasn't you... I'm cheating on her! I'm an awful person - suddenly he tackled Akise and they both went to the ground.

- Oof! Hey, Yukiteru, calm down please - he tried sitting up, but it was impossible with him clinging so hard like that.

- What if she found out about me and you?! - Akise's heart was pounding like mad, and his face gained a well-deserved blush - She's crazy! She nearly killed my ex-girlfriend when she passed by to gather her things!

- Calm down I said! Now, I'm far from judging your taste in women, but I must agree I have no idea what she is capable of doing. But you must know that I would protect you from any threat in this world, Yukiteru.

- I worry about you, silly! - his eyes were teary, Akise had to refrain from laugh and say how attractive he looked.

- I can take care of myself too, you know.

- I honestly don't see how we could walk away from this situation, so maybe... I could pretend I died! And she... - apparently that's as far as his plan went.

- She can be crazy, but she's not stupid. You'd need more than that to fool her. But, for the love of god, don't scare me like that anymore.

- Okay...

- Promise?

- Promise - as they studied each other's position, Aru pulled Yukiteru's face and kissed his lips gently. They were engaging in a deep kiss when the door flew open and Yuno was standing there, with a knife in hands. They both jumped up and away from each other, not like that would help the case much. In a matter of seconds, she ran towards Akise and sliced his throat, he felt the coldness of the blade and his blood spilling out before waking up.

He opened his eyes to the dark room around him. A dream... It was all a dream?! But... It was so vivid... He sat up and rested his head on one hand, thinking that enough of western mystery films for him. Oh, but Yukiteru-kun and his sweet lips... Why wake up to this nightmare? Tomorrow he had to protect the Eighth from being killed by that mad girl, and oh why did it have to be a dream? Life was simply evil.


End file.
